


Don't mess with my family

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Kara are parents, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Original Danver-Luthor Child(ren), Parent Kara, SuperCorp, Supercorp kids, parent lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzy Luthor Danvers doesn't let anybody mess with her siblings.Trigger Warning: Homophobia.





	Don't mess with my family

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! This is initially a one shot but let me know if you want me to turn it into a short story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal's office.
> 
> This takes place when Lizzy is 16. my stories don't go in any particular order, just an FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is supposed to be a one-shot but I might turn it into another mini story. 
> 
> Aside from homophobia, minor physical violence takes place.

16 year old Lizzy Luthor Danvers didn't mean to break Matt Craigley's nose. She just wanted to scare him off for bullying her little brother. Logan had came out as gay and was now proudly embracing himself and his sexuality. Matt Craigley was a bland, homophobic asshole with two rich parents, who shoved Lizzy's baby brother in a locker after seeing him kiss his boyfriend.

Lena and Kara entered the office and sat down, in the office, there was Matt, his mother, father, the principal and their daughter. 

"Ah thank you Mrs and Mrs. Luthor Danvers" Principal Berkly said. " have a seat" he told them, even though they already were. 

"I want her expelled! in fact, I want her arrested" Mrs. Craigley said. 

"now Mrs. Craigley, let's calm down here. How about we give Miss.Luthor Danvers a chance to explain?" Principal Berkly told her. Mrs. Craigley scoffed.

"A chance to explain? no. You'd rather take the word of a girl with two unnatural parents and a brother who behaves inappropriately" she snapped. Logan looked taken aback and Lena and Kara looked angry. 

"Your son shoved my brother into a locker!" Lizzy snapped. "He deserved it" she told him.

"and you're going to hell just like your grandfather" Matt snapped. Lizzy jumped and tried to attack him but was slapped across the face by Matt's mother.

"I want her arrested. Now, `` Mrs. Craigley said.

"We won't be doing that, Mrs. Craigley. I hope you're aware that our school doesn't tolerate bullying or homophobia. Not by students, not by staff and not by parents, on the PTA board or not" He said. "Matthew will be suspended 5 days for bullying and harassing of a student. Lizzy" he said, gesturing to Lizzy, "Will only have 2 days" 

"This is an outrage! our son has done nothing wrong" Mrs. Craigley said.

"Nothing wrong?" Lena asked, "Look at Logan's face! he has a black eye!" she yelled. "you're lucky I don't have you and your son arrested for harassment" she threatened.

"Like you'd do that.. slob" Mrs. Craigley challenged. 

"Oh she can" Principal Berkly told her, "And I'm afraid I'll have to. Matthew is 18 now, he harassed and bullied a fourteen year old for his sexuality" He told her. 

"What.. you wouldn't" Mrs. Craigley said.

"Janice, enough. Matthew let's go" Said Matthew's father. 

"I'll get you for this" Matthew warned. 

"No, you won't son. This behavior is unacceptable" Mr. Craigley said.  
"What?" Matthew asked.

"Wyatt" Janice spoke.

"We'll talk at home. Now, if you're finished putting our family to shame, Matthew. We're leaving" He said. 

"This isn't fair!" Matthew stomped his feet like a little kid. 

"Oh baby don't worry, mommy won't let anything happen" Janice told her son, pulling him in for a hug. "There's no way a lawyer would take the words of a girl with two mothers" 

"Enough!" Wyatt roared, "Matthew, Janice, we're leaving. We will not be suing the Luthor Danvers and we will not be enabling this kind of behavior anymore! Matthew, you're getting sent to military school, and Janice, I'm divorcing you" Wyatt said. Matthew punched his dad right in the nose and Janice slapped him. 

"Now" Wyatt said. Janice and Matthew grumbled in sync and left the room.

"I apologize for my son, Mrs. Luthor Danvers" Wyatt said to Lena. 

"We won't be taking your apology, Mr. Craigley, you can expect a call from my lawyers. But thank you for your apology. If you or your messed up family come near mine again, I will handle it myself" Lena warned. Wyatt nodded.  
"Understood" He replied as he left.

"I'm sorry we have to suspend you darlin" Principal Berkly said to Lizzy.

"It's alright sir. I have to accept my consequence" Lizzy replied. Kara kissed her head, and messed with Logan's hair. They left the office and Logan hugged Lizzy.

"What's this for Lo?" Lizzy asked.

"Being the best big sister ever" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read And Review!

**Author's Note:**

> comment below!


End file.
